Please Help Me, I'm Falling
by rockerbaby95
Summary: Since his divorce to Sam Speno, Randy Orton knew his mother was trying to play matchmaker since she introduced him to his sister best friend Mara. The only problem was when he laid eyes on Mara, he knew that he may possibly be in danger of losing his heart for the second time.
1. Morning Tea

**_Hey guys just want you to know that i own NOTHING in this story... The plot and Mara is Saphireflames2013 idea... I am just the one writing it... Also this story is for her... So yea hope you guys like it :)_**

Elaine sat at her kitchen table drinking her morning tea. It was five in the morning and she just got off the phone with her eldest child. Elaine knew Randy was missing Sam even after she cheated on him. Randy and Sam were high school sweethearts and it nearly destroyed her baby boy. All Elaine wants is for all of her children to be happy. And now Randy is miserable and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Hey Mama O, whatcha doing up so early."

Elaine looked up and smiled at her daughter's best friend and her _adopted _daughter. Mara has been best friends with Becky since kindergarten. And once her father passed away, Mara moved in with the Orton's.

"Its 5 o' clock, Sweetie, im always up now."

Mara sat down across from Elaine. Her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. She just got off from her shift at the diner. Her uniform was covered in grease and food stains. Her brown eyes were tired but still bright as she looked at Elaine.

"Nope, you usually don't wake up till 5:30. So im guessing that Randy called?"

Mara has never met Randy at all. Not even from all the years being friends with his sister or from living here. As a child, he would as be in the ring with his dad or other superstars. As a teen, he would be living it up; drinking, partying, whatever he wanted. Once he turned 18, he joined the Marine Core. 2 years later he was trying to become a wrestler. So as anyone can see, Randy and Mara never met.

"He did and he is coming home for a while. He reinjured his shoulder." Standing up with her now empty cup of tea, Elaine shook her head. "That boy will never learn with his shoulders. He has got to be more careful. I always told him that and I get that im being a worry-wart. But what mother doesn't worry about their child?"

"A bad one." Mara stated with a small smirk one her face. Mara was used to listening to Elaine go on and on about Randy and his job. And it still never gets old with how worked up she gets herself.

"Hush now child." Elaine turned back to face Mara and finally noticed how tired and worn down the girl looked. "Mara, hunny why don't you just quit that crummy job? I know Bob can get you a nice good paying job at WWE."

"Mama O, I told you that I want to make it on my own. I don't like it when people help me. And I only have this job until I graduate collage next year." Mara kissed Elaine's cheek before stretching. "Well, im going to go to bed. Hopefully I can get more than two hours of sleep."

Walking upstairs, Mara bumped into Bob. She smiled at him tiredly and kissed his cheek. She walked into the room she liked to call hers. It was large and spacious. The walls were a deep red and the rug was white. Her bed was covered in a large white blanket with a red flower pattern stitched on it. Mara takes a quick shower in her own private bathroom before pulling on her favorite t-shirt that Becky gave her when she moved in here. It was a male's large black shirt with a snake going up the back of it. Becky told her it was her brothers but he doesn't wear it anymore. Crawling into bed, Mara fell asleep once her head hit the black fuzzy pillow.

Bob looked over at his wife over his morning paper. He saw that look in her gleaming blue eyes. She is planning something and Bob has a feeling it has to do with his son and the sleeping girl upstairs.


	2. An Angel On Earth

Mara woke up around 12 in the afternoon. Elaine was out getting her hair done. Bob was out with the guys and Nate was at the gym. It was quiet and Mara loved it. No matter where she lives, she loves to be alone sometimes. Especially when you're best friend is always blowing up your phone.

Mara grabbed her phone and slipped out of bed. She didn't care how she looked at the moment, since it was only her home. Walking into the kitchen, she looked at what she could make. She saw the inside grill that Bob wanted just practically calling her name.

"Guess im gonna have some barbeque chicken." Nodding her head, she started her meal. But not before turning on her music. The sounds of heavy guitar riffs and loud beating drums filled her ears as Avenged sevenfold started to play from her I-Phone.

20 minutes into her cooking, the front door opened. Thinking it was just Nate, Mara didn't stop what she was doing. And that was cooking with singing along to her music.

"_I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising_

I hear voices in my head  
they council me  
they understand  
they talk to me, they talk to me  
they tell me things that I will do  
they show me things I'll do to you"

Randy stopped short at the angelic sound of a woman singing. That was not his mother and Becky can't sing even if her life depended on it. He edged into the kitchen and stopped breathing for a moment. She was beautiful. An angel on earth. Her hair flowed down her back in luscious chocolate waves. Her skin was pale yet held a slight tan. She was tall for a woman and to Randy her legs went on for miles. He could see a tattoo of a feather on the inside of her right wrist. The only thing she wore was one of his favorite shirts. It stopped at mid-thigh and she probably only had panties on, since he could plainly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. But what also stopped him was that she was cooking his favorite meal while singing not only his entrance song but his favorite song.

Still not paying attention to the god-like man standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Mara opens the fridge and bends down to grab a soda. But she jumps up when she hears a loud groan. She turns fast and gasps at the man standing before her.

He was tall even compared to her 5'8 height. His hair was short and barely there but not like he was balding. His arms were tatted up and muscular. There was a smirk placed on his full lips. His grey eyes were following her body as she walked around to the other side of the kitchen island. He held a carryon bag in one large hand.

"Who are you?" Mara's voice quiet as the large scary yet sexy man took a step into the kitchen.

"I should be asking you that."

Mara had to stop that shiver that was trying to break out at the sound of his voice. That man sounded like pure sex and if Mara wasn't careful she would say it too him. That has always been one of her downfalls sometimes. Not talking with a filter and not knowing what to say to a hot guy. Like right now.

"Uh…" Mara's eyes looked everywhere. But stopped as a large hand touched hers. She jumped back and away from the man. "Who the fuck are you?" She was happy that her inner bitch was finally coming out.

"Im Randy. Now who are you?" Randy was very cautious of this woman. He didn't know who she was or why she was here in just his shirt.

"I'm Mara."

The pair stared at each other before the door opened and Elaine walked into the house. She looked at her son before looking at her best friends daughter and looking back at her son once more.

"Randy! My baby! Your back." Elaine hugged her eldest child close to her. "I see you met Mara. She is living with us while she goes to college. Mara is also Becky's best friend, so be nice Randal." Elaine gave her son a look before kissing his cheek. "Sweetie, do you want me to finish making you your lunch?"

Mara snapped out of the staring contest she had going on with Randy and looked at Elaine. "Uh, sure. If you don't mind of course." Mara tried to ignore Randy and the way he would trail his eyes over her body. Mara started to sip her root beer as Randy sat down next to her.

First his shirt, then the food, then the song and now his favorite drinks. Is this girl him just in a woman's body? This was unbelievable. Randy knew deep down he has to be careful or he is probably going to have his heart broken once more.


	3. Confusion

The rest of the day Mara stayed in her room. She was either reading or watching TV. She didn't want another encounter with Randy. Mara didn't know what to say to the god-like man and she couldn't understand his looks and actions when it comes to her. All during lunch Randy glared at her but then when he say her looking at him, his look soften to a charming smile or he gave her a wink but then went back to glaring. But while he was glaring, Randy made sure their bodies touched. Their ankles, their calves, their thighs or their arms were always touching because of Randy. Mara always tried to move away but Randy always followed. Mara felt uncomfortable and tense yet she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Mara might not understand Randy but she can't deny he wasn't handsome or charming. Mara just thought that it would be better if she stayed away from Randy Orton until his two week stay was over.

When her alarm on her phone went off, Mara rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked into her bathroom. She got ready for work as quickly as she could. Mara pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail as she walked out of her bedroom. Mara quickly looked both ways and carefully walked down the stairs as she heard three male voices. _Shit its all of them._

Mara didn't want to see any Orton male, as she tried to run towards the front door. She almost fell but quickly caught herself as her sneakers squeaked loudly. The male voices stopped talking and Mara shut her eyes tightly.

"Mara, Hun, you leaving?" Bob's voice spoke and Mara picked her head up and walked into the living room where the Orton males sat watching some wrestling movie.

"Yea, I got work tonight." Mara leaned against the doorway to the living room and smooth down her black skirt that all the waitresses had to wear. She saw Randy's eyes travel down her body before looking back up at her face.

"Don't you ever get a day off?" Bob frowned at the girl he looks at as his second daughter.

Mara smiled before walking over to Bob. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You should understand. You had and Randy has a traveling job. You wrestlers don't get days off like us common folk." Mara laughed as she left the room while giving Nate's shoulder a squeeze.

Mara left the house and jumped into her mini cooper and drove to The Golden Dove diner. Once she walked in, her boss was telling her what tables she needs to work. Mara nodded her head as Grace started to wave her arms around while talking about how busy the diner is.

Grace is an older woman that reminded Mara of her grandmother. Grace is really sweet and motherly but she is very strict when it comes to her and her late husband's diner. Poor Grace lost her husband to lung cancer three years ago. Mara stood by Grace's side as she buried her husband. Even before that Grace has loved Mara like family, so did her husband, Michael.

Mara smiled and patted Grace on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Grace, me and the other girls have this under control."

The diner workers are mostly women. Only the cooks and busboys were men. It isn't because of looks or anything. It's just that these women need the money. Whether is for their family or collage. They just need the money and Grace was kind enough to give them a job.

Mara nodded hello to the other girls. She would have stopped to talk but it was really busy tonight. Mara got right into work and didn't stop till her break at 1 in the morning. Mara sat at the counter while Nancy, a mother of twin boys, placed a cup of coffee and a piece of cheesecake in front of the younger woman. Mara held her head up with her hand as she ate the cake.

"You okay, Sweets?" Nancy asked as she wiped the counter down. "Is it a guy?"

"Kinda." Mara looked at the older woman and smiled as Nancy waved her hand for Mara to continue. "Becky's oldest brother came home from the road."

"Oh Randy, he was an evil child when we were younger." Nancy shook her head as she remembered something from her past with Randy before looking back at Mara. "What did the boy do now?"

"He came home and started flirting with me but then as we ate lunch, he glared at me. I didn't do anything to him and he glares at me. And when I looked at him, he would give me a charming smile or a wink. Hell he gave me both a couple of times. But that's not the worst part." Mara stopped when a customer came up to the counter. Mara waited until Nancy was done before going on with her story. "He sat next to me and some part of his body always had to touch me. From our feet all the way up to our shoulders. I was so uncomfortable. I couldn't even face him for the rest of the day. And when I was talking to his father, he kept staring at me." Mara took in a deep breath before letting it out in a puff. "I don't know what to do."

Nancy stopped what she was doing and grabbed Mara's hand in hers. "Sweets, maybe you should just breathe and relax. It might mean that Randy is confused. He just got out of a marriage with his high school sweetheart. Randy just might know what to do. Do you like him?"

Mara shrugged. "I always had a crush on him."

"Do you want to be with him?" Once again Mara shrugged. "Sweets, just take this one step at a time. Randy is harmless."

"But before you called him evil." Mara laughed at Nancy.

"I called him an evil child but Randy Orton is a man now. He grew up, hopefully." Nancy smiled and patted Mara's hand. "You are off tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, why do you need a babysitter for the terror twins?"

Both women shared a laugh before Nancy nodded. "I know you have school the morning after, so you can bring them home with you. It wouldn't be the first time."

Mara smiled as Grace came over and told Mara that her break was over. Mara drove herself back into her job and once 5'o clock hit, Mara was clocking out and on her way home. Mara walked through the door and pulled her hair free from her ponytail. The TV was on in the living room as Mara walked by. Mara looked into the large room to see Randy and Nate sleeping. Mara smiled and shut the TV before covering the men with throw blankets. Mara kissed both of their cheeks, without thinking about it, and walked out of the room and up to her room.

Unknown to her, Randy was up since he heard her car pull up. Randy smirked to himself before going back to sleep as Elaine walked down the stairs. Maybe Randy wouldn't mind falling for Mara.


	4. Babysitting Kisses

Mara was in the kitchen making lunch for herself and Becky when the phone rang. Mara looked for Becky but the female Orton was nowhere in sight. Mara sighs before grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Mara stirred the pot full of her Grandmother's special pasta sauce.

"_Is this the Orton residence?"_ the voice was a deep well aged gruff man's voice.

Mara placed the phone in-between her shoulder and ear as she dumped the boiled pot of pasta into the strainer.

"Yes this is. Who am I speaking to?"

"_This is Vince McMahon. Is Randy available to talk?"_

_Holy shit_, Mara's eyes almost popped out of her head. _This is Randy's boss; I can't fuck this up for him._

"Um Randy isn't here right now. He is at the gym with Nate. Do you want me to take a message for him?" Mara tried to sound sweet and nice as she spoke to Vince. She heard that he can be an asshole when angered and Mara doesn't want to anger the man. Mara doesn't want to be the reason something bad happens to Randy at work because she was nasty to his boss.

"_Yes can you tell him that he needs to call me once he gets home, I have a new storyline to discuss with him."_

"Of course Mr. McMahon, I will tell Randy once he comes home."

"_Thank you, uh I didn't get your name?"_

"My name is Mara Blair"

The phone was ripped from her hand and she screamed in shock. Randy stood behind her wearing a smirk on his handsome face.

"And she is my girlfriend. What's up Boss?" He said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Im not your girlfriend, Randy!" Mara called after him and blushed as Becky walked into the room with a raised eyebrow.

"What did I miss now?"

At 7'o clock Randy was opening the door to see a woman around his age with blonde hair and brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw two boys around 6 years old staring up at him in amazement.

"My terror twins!" Mara yelled as she ran down the stairs.

The twins looked around the wrestler and smiled as they saw Mara coming towards them. "Auntie Mara!" Both boys ran towards her and hugged Mara's legs.

"Well since I know you can handle the two of them, I will be on my way to work. I love you, boys."

"We love you, Mommy."

Mara always thought it was cute when the twins would say the same thing at the same or when they finish each other sentences. Ever since meeting the terror twins, Mara has wanted twins herself. But of course not for her first time. She doesn't think she can handle twins if they were her first children.

"Uh, Mara what's up with the kids?"

"I work with their mother and they give their babysitters a hard time. We'll all of them besides me. Isn't that right, Boys?"

"Yup because you're…"The oldest, Daniel, started to say only to have his younger brother, Mitchel, finish his sentence. "…the greatest, ever!"

Mara smiled down at the twins and placed a hand on their heads. "Randy, I want you to meet my twins. This is Daniel," she ruffled the dark brown hair on the small boys head and he looked up at Randy with a smile. "And this is Mitchel." Mara ruffled the honey brown hair of the younger twin. Mitchel looked at Randy with an untrusting look. Randy was shocked at the look and made a mental note to ask Mara about it once they were alone.

"Come on Auntie, let's watch TV!"

Over the next three hours both Mara and Randy kept the six year old twins entertained. Randy didn't understand why he was bothering with children that aren't his but Randy always did have a soft spot for children. Randy helped Mara and carried the asleep twins upstairs into a guest room. Once Randy tucked the twins into the large bed, he went downstairs to see if Mara needed help cleaning up but everything was all clean once he came downstairs.

"Wow, you clean fast." Randy said as he walked into the living room. Mara was sitting curled up on the couch with an Elvis movie on. Randy sat next to her as she gave him a smile as her answer. "So why did Mitchel look at me like I was the devil himself?"

Mara sighed knowing Randy was going to bring it up. Mara turned towards Randy and tucked her legs back under her body. "Nancy's ex-husband was very abusive to the three of them and it made Mitchel wary of men in general. Hell he won't go anywhere near his own Grandfather or Uncles. He was kinda closer to you only because I was here. He knows that I would protect him from anything and since he saw I trusted you, he knew he could trust you too. Children are very smart and they know who is bad and who is good just by a look. It's actually easier to trust children then trusting adults."

Randy smiled at her and placed an arm over the back of the couch. "You sound really passionate about children."

Mara smiled brightly at Randy. "I am children are really the greatest people in the world. Im actually studying to be a pediatric nurse. I really want to work with children."

"You should. You were great with the twins." Randy brushed some stray hair away from Mara face and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Randy moved closer to Mara and softly kissed her lips.


End file.
